


Returned and not Needed

by Findmesomebodytolove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findmesomebodytolove/pseuds/Findmesomebodytolove
Summary: Robb is brought back to life only to find that the North (and Jon) are doing fine without him.





	Returned and not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Like to thank LivesONtheINTERNET for unknowly getting me motivated to continue writing (although not on fic that they want), but I hope you enjoy this. Thanks a billion :)
> 
> Also wrote this on my phone, but will be edited once I'm able to get on a computer

 

*A letter from Sansa*

To the Lord of Casterly Rock,

      I can not believe it has been five years since Dany has taken the throne from your sister. It seems not too long ago I was glaring daggers at her during her and Jon's wedding, and now she is like the older sister I've always wished for. I think Jon gets lonely without her presence, but can be easily be distracted by Arya and Bran. He gets into these notions that he is not a good King and keeps pushing himself to be better. Jon thinks he'll never be as great as Robb or his legacies that he left behind (Even though I believe he has done so much more for the North than Robb ever did). Jon has being confiding often with his Hand, Howland Reed, and it makes me wonder what he is talking about that makes him not even want to talk about with his siblings.  

      By now you are probably wondering about the White Walker situation, while we seem overly prepared for the continuation of this war I feel like there is something bigger we can not see yet and fear for the worst. Although Bran has given us great insight on them, I worry that he is becoming more isolated and the toll of Jojen Reed's death is finally being apparent (I was told by Meera that they were very close and that Bran hasn't truly mourned him). But Jon’s deal with Asher Forrester, returning the rights of the wolfswood to his house we are given a steady supply of ironwood, has greatly improved our armory. It saddens me when thinking about how great Rickon and Talia Forrester would have gotten along.     

      Also, have you heard Daenerys is pregnant! I've always assumed that Arya's child will be the heir to the North, but I'm uncertain whose throne this child will inherit.

 

I hope things are going well at Casterly Rock and hope to hear from you soon,

Lady Sansa Stark

 

*A letter from Tyrion*

To Lady Sansa of Winterfell, 

      I understand how you feel, it doesn’t seem that long ago when Daenerys gave me title of Lord of Casterly Rock, with Varys replacing me as Hand of the Queen. At first I thought that she was demoting me, but now I understand that she entrusted me of keeping the peace within a region with still a relatively new Queen (and me as their Lord). Although it does help with Jaime by my side, if anyone tries to question my authority Jaime will just glare at them (and let me tell you a glare from the best swordsman in the Seven Kingdoms will make anyone piss their pants). Trust me that whatever Jon is talking about with Lord Reed, that he will soon tell you all as well, family has always been firstly in Jon’s mind. 

      I’m happy to hear that the preparation of the White Walkers continually steadily, and would like to remind you that Casterly Rock will always come to aid House Stark if needed. With hearing of your abundance supply of ironwood, I am planning a trip to Winterfell to purpose new defenses for the North and should be there soon by the time you get this letter.

      The news of Daenerys’ pregnancy gives me great joy, knowing that she has wanted a babe for a while now, and I no doubt that your brother Jon will be a wonderful father. And whether heir to Queen Daenerys or King Jon, the child will have big shoes to fill. 

I will see you soon my lady,

Lord Tyrion Lannister     

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jon/Robb story, just have to stick around to how it progresses into one ;)
> 
> Not sure when I'll being continuing this, just wanted to see the response it gets.
> 
> And to let you know the next part will also be a letter just to give a nice layout before diving in.
> 
> Rodrick Forrester is from Game of Thrones Telltale series and will be mentioned a few times (but the whole story line won't be included), but basically House Forrester has had just as bad (or more) misfortune as the Starks. And would recommend to play/watch/research them, they are really cool and one of my favorite Houses (even though they haven't been on the show). I watched a let's play of it (by Cryaotic) and would suggest watching it if you can't play it.
> 
> Comments are always welcome


End file.
